


【希斯爱梅】12 深水 Under the ocean

by asarin



Series: 迴星-希斯爱梅2019 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarin/pseuds/asarin
Summary: FF14 希斯拉德×爱梅特赛尔克在他的城市中他与空洞的幻影相遇了知晓什么、记得什么、意识到了什么泡沫之中，他看见了——似曾相识的笑容
Relationships: 希斯爱梅
Series: 迴星-希斯爱梅2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961149





	【希斯爱梅】12 深水 Under the ocean

——就仿佛是做梦一样。  
人从来不会思考“梦境是如何开始的”，当回过神意识到自己已经在梦境中的时候，无论如何回忆都想不到这个梦的开头。这很平常，是公认的事实，我知道的。  
在我的意识突然“形成”——用“形成”可能并不太恰当，也许称之为“连接上”更为合适吧——总而言之，就在这一刻，我睁开眼睛，看见自己站在亚马乌罗提的街道上。  
高大的建筑伫立在我的面前，天空泛着奇妙的蓝色，在街道上投下了水的倒影。与我相同装束的同胞们正走在街道上，不少人正聚集在一起，谈论着关于“末日”的话题。不少人忧心忡忡，但又对未来充满了希望。记忆上涌上来，我得知了自己的名字、自己的身份和过往，以及——我为何会站在这里，我又是经由谁的双手创造才得以见到此处风景。  
然后我听见了这个声音，轻飘飘的，仿佛是谁的低语一样：  
假如是他的话，即使只是幻影，也能够看破真相吧？  
——那个站在我的面前、用金色的眼睛注视着我的人，或许就是“他”。

“哦呀。”  
在亚马乌罗提的某条街道的行道树旁，高大的穿着长袍的人低下了头，凝视着站在眼前的小小的躯壳：“伟大的爱梅特赛尔克，您怎么变成了可爱的小孩子的模样？”  
亚马乌罗提市民的身躯与爱梅特赛尔克正使用的那副躯壳的体型差异巨大，以至于说话的人不得不将身体半蹲、压低上身才能得以勉强的平视。而身穿着与这里的一切都格格不入的服装的爱梅特赛尔克坐在这棵巨大的行道树下，听见对方的疑问时忍不住嗤笑一声：“怎么了，希斯拉德，换成这样就不认识你的老朋友了？”  
“当然不会。”希斯拉德说话的语气慢条斯理，嘴角始终带着笑意，听到对方的质问，他的语气里带上了一点揶揄的成分，说话的语调也略微上扬：“伟大的爱梅特赛尔克，创造一具容器至少应该经由我这个创造局局长的批准才行。而且，个性的服装虽然可以衬托出你的气质，但优良市民应当着装得体。”  
爱梅特赛尔克摊了摊手：“那你大可以去委员会那边检举我，希斯拉德。还有……给我把‘伟大的’去掉。”  
“明白了，厉害的哈迪斯。”  
“……你一定是故意的。”看到友人嘴角加深的笑意，爱梅特赛尔克无可奈何地叹了口气：“还是一点都没变啊……”  
“是吗？我只是如常地履行着我的职责，在创造管理局中日复一日地审核着那些理念罢了……你也知道，最近的那些‘传言’，还有愈发频繁的创造魔法失控事件，真是让人不得不担心呐。”希斯拉德深深地叹了口气，再抬头时他注视着爱梅特赛尔克：“不过话说回来啊，老朋友，你倒是变了不少。”希斯拉德伸出一根手指，稍微把手压低到爱梅特赛尔克面前，对方没有动，任凭希斯拉德开玩笑似地戳了戳他的胸口。“你瞧，你变小了。不敢碰你。毕竟现在的差异，我怕把可爱的小孩子伤到。”  
爱梅特赛尔克皱起眉，佯装生气：“从过去开始就是这样，说了多少次，不要总拘泥于这种无聊的事情。”  
“是是，明白了，厉害的哈迪斯。”  
“……快给我适可而止一点！”  
眼看对方的脸上似乎有了几分愠怒，希斯拉德微微一笑，不再戏弄自己的友人了。他们一起坐在这棵行道树之下，望向远方的风景。但被一层淡淡的水色笼罩的城市似乎并没有什么好风景可看，反而是这片广场上的市民们吸引了他们的注意力：不远处有三个穿着同样袍子的人从台阶、从街道各处走来，碰头之后如同密友一般攀谈了起来：  
“接下来，好像有个重要的议会。”  
“要不要去旁听？”  
爱梅特赛尔克一直眯起的眼睛突然睁开了。  
希斯拉德坐在他身边，几乎是立刻就察觉到友人的警惕，赶在对方进一步思考之前，他恰到好处地接上了一个话题：“……委员会那边有什么决定吗？”  
他的友人愣了一下，好像没有料到自己会搭话：“啊，关于行星的秩序正在崩坏一事吗……”爱梅特赛尔克的表情很快就恢复了平日的淡然，但眉间的阴云说明事情并没有口头所说的那般简单，“老爷子那边召开了几次会议，我们也在各地调查，但是似乎情况并不是很乐观，我发现了——“  
“……不，没什么。”他抬起头，“我们会想办法解决的。”  
希斯拉德看着他，似乎现在应该是微笑和予以鼓励的时候，于是他微笑着、平静地将手轻轻放在友人的身旁，似乎是想要安抚对方。“你们会引导我们的。”希斯拉德说，“伟大的爱梅特赛尔克……你注定会成为引领我们的光辉，所以放心吧——即使是末日的传言，或许在委员会诸位的努力下，没有无法度过的难关。”

——“哦呀。”  
穿着长袍的人低下了头，“哈迪斯，委员会那边情况如何？”  
爱梅特赛尔克看向他的眼神里有几分古怪，过了几秒才回过神来，想起该回答了：“……暂时没什么有效的方案。”  
他对着希斯拉德皱了皱眉，但没有多说什么，眼神中的怀疑也被自己给打消了。他转过头看向广场的另一边，三个穿着长袍的人正站在那边攀谈，爱梅特赛尔克和希斯拉德此时正坐在另一棵树下，离得很远，听不清他们在说什么。  
希斯拉德对他露出一个微笑：“辛苦了。”  
“明知情况不妙，你还真是悠闲。”爱梅特赛尔克自然而然地接上了话。  
“毕竟我非常相信委员会的诸位可以想到有效的对策，因为他们有你——哈迪斯。”希斯拉德的语气十分肯定。他面对着的斜坡正是通往创造管理局的路，此时一位创造管理局局长和一位委员会成员坐在广场上的树下闲聊，显然是没干正事。但路人们似乎个个有自己的事情要做，每个人行色匆匆，并没有人注意到他们。  
希斯拉德歪了一下脑袋，做出一副深思熟虑的样子，他将两手抱在胸前，深深地叹了口气：  
”最近啊……“希斯拉德说话了。  
爱梅特赛尔克迅速打断了他：“又要带着麻烦事来找我的话免谈。”  
“我还没有说话呢。”对方换上一副半真半假的抱怨语气，但孩子气的笑容却慢慢地浮现出来，他摊了摊手：“我只是想和你随便聊聊最近创造魔法的失控事件罢了。”  
“但你这双眼睛分明写满了‘帮我解决一下问题吧，哈迪斯’。”爱梅特赛尔克毫不客气地指出了友人的小小的心思。  
“啊，糟糕，被你看出来了——”  
“就凭你还想骗得了我？”  
“但是事情很麻烦啊，有人提交上来的理念明明是很不错的，譬如说想要创造出能够陪伴孩子们的使魔，但是不知为何却得到了攻击性很强的创造生物。”  
“啊，那位市民的话我倒是有印象，最开始我也想，不会又是混入了其他的以太这种事情……”爱梅特赛尔克顿了一下，“……不，我才不上当。你又想蒙我帮你干活。”  
“不是之前不死鸟的类似事件。”  
“那恐怕只能解释为理念被某种不可抗力歪曲，也许确实和我们最近发生的异变有关……”当他抬头看到希斯拉德的笑意时，他知道自己又输了。  
不知不觉地开始思考问题、把心中所想在友人面前暴露得一干二净真不是什么好习惯啊。  
“谢啦。”希斯拉德的语气相当快活，“虽说不知为何总有一种大难临头的感觉，毕竟最近海对岸的消息可是相当不妙啊。我想，‘那个世界’甚至也产生了变动——这一点你不会没有发现吧？”  
“……”  
“但我想。”希斯拉德又补充道，“亚马乌罗提的民众都相信你们，我也正是如此。哈迪斯，你是天生的‘引导者’，注定会带领我们走向未来的。但现在既然是闲聊时间，姑且就不要讲那么沉重的话题了吧——来！”  
他抬手打了个响指，从空中凭空出现了两个银杯，里面斟满了深色的液体，闻上去有一股淡淡的香气。  
“这算是创造管理局局长滥用私权么？”爱梅特赛尔克笑他。  
“这可是经过登记的，可利用的合法创造魔法。”希斯拉德慢悠悠地说，酒杯落了下来，稳稳地落在爱梅特赛尔克手中。“为了照顾你现在的尺寸，我还特意把酒杯做得小了一点呢。”  
爱梅特赛尔克感觉到友人在面具后冲他眨了眨眼——这家伙绝对是故意的！不过友人的秉性确实如此，这也是他会做出来的事情。爱梅特赛尔克只得耸了耸肩，抬手举杯，两个尺寸相差巨大的酒杯发出微弱的碰撞声。  
“敬什么？”希斯拉德问他，“说点祝词吧，伟大的爱梅特赛尔克。”  
又来了——“……都说了把‘伟大的’去掉……‘厉害的哈迪斯’也不可以。”  
“是是，卓越的被冥界所爱之人。”  
“……你这家伙绝对、绝对是故意的吧……”爱梅特赛尔克几乎咬牙切齿，这家伙到底哪里来的这么多奇怪的主意？是因为他是“希斯拉德”？  
“这也是某种‘创造’，为你增加一个崭新的称呼嘛。哎呀，命名算是一种魔法吗？”希斯拉德说得风轻云淡，“为造物取下一个名字，姑且也算是赋予了一个意义吧——啊。”眼看着爱梅特赛尔克的表情变得有点微妙，趁对方还没有冲自己发火之前，希斯拉德反应极快，迅速地截住了话头，“敬友情。”  
“……敬同胞。”爱梅特赛尔克叹气，两个人一同把酒一饮而尽。爱梅特赛尔克顺手将酒杯一抛，方才还是坚硬的金属，现在化作光点在空中逸散了。

“接下来，好像有个重要的议会。”  
“要不要去旁听？”  
爱梅特赛尔克路过广场，三个穿着长袍的人们正在讨论是否准备前去旁听一场重要议会。对知识的探求是他们所拥有的美好秉性，而行走在他们之间，即使是使用人类之躯，爱梅特赛尔克难得心情愉悦。  
坐在树下发呆的、同样穿着长袍的人则优哉游哉地看着天空。察觉到爱梅特赛尔克的到来，他略微低下了头：“哦呀。”  
“你还真是悠闲啊……”  
“偶尔也会想要偷个懒。”他眨了眨眼，“不可以吗？平时创造管理局可是很忙的。”  
“……希斯拉德，这么多年我无数次地觉得，真该把你丢去就任‘爱梅特赛尔克’之席。”背负着这个名字的人叹了口气，“创造管理局局长光明正大地说出‘偷懒’这个词，恐怕你是想被我制裁？”  
“抱歉——”  
“停！给我删掉‘伟大的’、‘厉害的’、‘卓越的’等一切不切实际的形容词。”  
“是是，尊敬的十四人委员会之一的爱梅特赛尔克阁下。”  
“为什么这个称呼越来越长了……你绝对、绝对、绝对是故意的吧？”  
眼看着友人的脸上已经有了些许怒意，希斯拉德反而像是获得了奇妙的快乐一样，笑得更厉害了。爱梅特赛尔克也迅速地意识到对方就是在这种不对劲的地方获得乐趣的家伙，带有几分憋屈地闭了嘴。  
“没有人会比你更适合这个席位，这是公认的事实。”希斯拉德似乎有了几分得寸进尺的意味，“创造管理局的工作也不轻松，我可是要监视一切的。啊，说到不轻松——”  
“希、斯、拉、德。”  
“唉，别用这么凶恶的语气嘛，我还没说什么呢。”  
“但你这双眼睛分明写满了‘帮我解决一下问题吧，哈迪斯’。”爱梅特赛尔克回答。随后他稍稍停顿了，他得略微回想一下，接下来的台词应当是什么。  
“真可惜。”希斯拉德慢悠悠地说，“拉哈布雷亚院的访客带来了新的麻烦，我还指望老朋友出手相助呢。”  
不对——不是这句。不应该是这句。  
“怎么了，爱梅特赛尔克？”希斯拉德注意到他脸色的变化，迅速地补上了一句关切，“你的脸色看上去有点不对劲。不舒服么？”  
不是这句！  
远处的声音突兀地飘进了他的耳朵，回头时他看见不远处的广场上站着三个人：  
“接下来，好像有个重要的议会。”

时间在循环。但演员没有。  
……  
“希斯拉德。”爱梅特赛尔克说，“你知道些什么？”  
希斯拉德看他时眼神里充满了困惑，随后摇了摇头：“……唉，果然瞒不过你。”  
“什么？”  
“实话说吧，我……”  
爱梅特赛尔克紧张地盯着他，希斯拉德深深地呼出了一口气，换上了一副忧心忡忡的表情。  
“那天下午我和拉哈布雷亚老爷子喝了次茶，顺便谈论了一下最近的事件。然后……呃，我们随便讲了点奇妙的想法。”  
“……”  
“怎么了？你好像很紧张。”  
“……我本能地觉得你们没聊什么好事。不如老实交代。”  
“呃……关于我最近正在创作的‘镜像魔法’的事情。”希斯拉德的语气紧张兮兮的，做出一副心虚的表情。“我在想，如果可以用镜子来复制幻影的话……我能不能看到我自己的后脑勺？”  
“哈？”  
“就是这样、就是这样。”希斯拉德频频点头，“我真的非常好奇我的脑后到底是什么样子，但是我又无法回头看——所以我们讨论了一下午这种魔法能不能成立并通过审核，让大家都能瞧一瞧自己的后脑勺。”  
“……所以呢，你们就着这个愚蠢的想法讨论了一下午？……你就算了，连老爷子都陪你胡闹？”  
“唉——”希斯拉德刻意拉长声音，“所以我才不想让你知道嘛。倘若是你，一定又会唠唠叨叨‘希斯拉德，不要做多余的事’……所以还是忘了它吧，老朋友。”  
像是唯恐爱梅特赛尔克没听清一般，他又补了一句：“忘了他吧。”

接下来，好像有个重要的议会。  
要不要去旁听？

沉溺于过去并不是好事。  
爱梅特赛尔克从行道树旁缓缓地站了起来。希斯拉德没有阻拦他，只是坐在那里安静地看着他走下街道，远去于亚马乌罗提的尽头。

接下来，好像有个重要的议会。  
要不要去旁听？

末日前夕最后数日，舞台搭建完毕，演员应当各自履行职责。就算是“他”也不应当违背法则。  
但……也许自己太过想念与故人交谈的快乐，一时间沉醉于梦中不肯醒来了。  
“如果是希斯拉德，一定会识破真相。”  
果然。爱梅特赛尔克在心中说道。果然，混入了这样的杂念啊。

接下来，好像有个重要的议会。  
要不要去旁听？  
好，马上过去。

——时间在循环。演员却没有。  
爱梅特赛尔克确信了这个事实。

“哦呀……”  
“希斯拉德。”这一次是爱梅特赛尔克先说话了。这是他这么多天来第一次主动先发制人。“希斯拉德，你有没有觉得有什么不对劲？”  
“灾难正在临近。”希斯拉德回答，“确实，世界运行的轨迹已经有些奇怪了，就连造物也……”  
“我不是说这个。”他的友人打断了他，“希斯拉德，不要说话，你就待在这里。”  
希斯拉德顺从了他的意思，两个人坐在广场上，远远地看着从各处走来的三位同胞们。他们聚在一起，似乎开始讨论起之后的行程了。  
“接下来，好像有个重要的议会。”  
“要不要去旁听？”  
……  
等他们离开之后，爱梅特赛尔克转向了希斯拉德：“你明白我的意思了吗？”  
“听他们的讨论，似乎是关于委员会的新计划和行星命运呢……”希斯拉德做出一副深思的表情。  
“不是的！希斯拉德，你不觉得这件事已经发生过了？为什么唯独你没有在循环？！”爱梅特赛尔克猛然站了起来，“希斯拉德，是你的话一定能知道吧？你是不是察觉到了什么——有什么不一样！”  
“吾友哈迪斯，如果这是什么新的谜题的话……”希斯拉德说话的语气还是慢悠悠的，“抱歉，我可猜不出来啊……”  
爱梅特赛尔克看着他，脸上的表情竟然难得地动摇了：“希斯拉德，你真的什么都不知道？”  
“你是指什么呢？”  
“……算了。”他突然笑了，“有的时候知道得太多并不是什么好事，现在这个样子，倒也算是我的期待之中……”  
穿着长袍的人坐在那里看着他，突然意味深长地拉长声音：“哦——”希斯拉德的脸上泛起笑容，他认得的，那是他捉弄自己之前一定会露出的表情：“我明白了，你是想问我……知不知道‘那件事’吧？”  
爱梅特赛尔克，不，哈迪斯的表情明显紧张了起来。他一向不是喜欢把情绪直白地外露的类型，希斯拉德曾经调笑他很多次了，“总是绷着脸迟早会皱起来的”——之类的，对方立刻反击“你一直笑着难道不会吗？”……他们这样互相开了很多年的玩笑，因此，在哈迪斯表情瞬变的几秒，希斯拉德就已经捕捉到了这一微妙的变化。  
我不过是虚幻而易碎的泡沫罢了。记忆告诉我，我的名字是“希斯拉德”。  
但记忆也告诉我……“偶尔也请他休息一下，做个好梦”。  
于是希斯拉德安静地坐在那里，感觉哈迪斯的眼睛死死地盯着他。他在期待自己说出那个答案吗？他在等待自己把真相说出来吗？还是说他希望自己不要击碎这场梦呢？创造管理局局长凝视着友人的面容，随即语气一转，又恢复了原本的慢条斯理：  
“放心吧。偷偷‘创造’的事情、跑到草坪上打瞌睡的事情、还有擅自离开的事情，我是不会向委员会检举你消极怠工的。尤其是对拉哈布雷亚老爷子。”面具后的眼睛对着他眨了眨，“你最怕麻烦吧？”  
“……啊啊，是啊。”他感觉哈迪斯明显地松了口气，但却带着几分淡淡的失落：“……多谢了，希斯拉德。千万不要让麻烦事找上我。”  
他看见哈迪斯垂下了头。

希斯拉德什么都不知道。  
——这是我想让你知道的。  
此时低下了头的哈迪斯永远地错过了，来自向来喜爱微笑的希斯拉德的脸上的悲伤。那双面具后的眼睛注视着他，凝视着那团跨越了一万两千年的苍老的光，斑驳的，微弱的，却挣扎着在摇曳着的。至少作为友人，他想要伸手去抚慰那颗伤痕累累的灵魂，但他不能——因为希斯拉德什么都不知道。他只能坐在那里，安静地注视着他。  
然而……即使自己是虚假的幻象，却承载了由爱梅特赛尔克赋予的、来自希斯拉德的记忆和感情，所以……在幻影的城邦之中，稍微也想再陪伴他一下。  
哈迪斯走过了无数的岁月，爱梅特赛尔克创造了这座虚无的理想乡，时间永远定格在末世前的最后一日，人们相互扶持，却难以抑制地弥漫着恐慌。在无人的深海之中，时间日复一日地轮回，重复着末日前夕的景象。没有灵魂的人形漫步在街道上，拙劣地演绎着那一日的挣扎。我累了。他似乎能听见那个灵魂的呼喊声，满是泪水与绝望，在这几乎是拼死地燃烧的颜色之中，他看见了“同胞”。  
希斯拉德抬头时看见在城市中飘散的痕迹，冥界赐予他与他同样的慧眼，给予他们同样的恩惠。哈迪斯啊，希斯拉德什么都不知道，但希斯拉德什么都知道——拥有与你相同的双眼，混入你的杂念，在被创造之初我就已经知晓了全部的真相。世界已经毁灭过一次，亚马乌罗提不复存在，而我……早已死去了。  
要告诉他吗？要说出来吗？  
“希斯拉德？”哈迪斯说话了，“突然怎么了？”  
既然希斯拉德（我）什么都不知道……  
——那就笑吧。

“哈迪斯。”  
“……？”  
不是伟大的爱梅特赛尔克、不是厉害的哈迪斯、不是卓越的被冥界宠爱之人、也不是尊敬的十四人委员会之一的爱梅特赛尔克阁下，就是哈迪斯。  
“工作辛苦了。”  
于深水之中，没有灵魂的造物模仿起希斯拉德的表情，温柔地笑了。


End file.
